


Kisses & Cantaloupes

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DUDUDUDUUDUDUDUDUUDUDUUDUDUDUDUDU, Doesn't represent the real people, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle, I got the idea after a melon, It should have not taken me this long to find out how to spell gentle, M/M, Melons - Freeform, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Soft Boy Dream, Soft Boys, The Author Regrets Everything, Vanilla, WE SPEEDRUNNING THIS SHIT, author hates himself., author wrote this after eating melons, don't expect this to be all thought out, dream is a sap, grass, has nothing to do with melons 0-0, it's gentle until it's not, just a sap, kinda OOC, no not sapnap, slight angst, touch Starved George, we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sun had just started to set over the two boys, the moment was soft, that was until Dream decided to let his hands roam the body of the man under him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 81





	Kisses & Cantaloupes

**Author's Note:**

> hello discord people y'all know who you are i apoligze but not really anyw as hav efun -Sleep Deprived Tehe
> 
> for the serious people here, hello, This is my first smut so I really hope I don't mess this up, anyways enjoy :)

The sun had just started to set over the two boys, the moment was soft, one boy semi-flushed whiles the other is happily cuddling the smaller man as if he was a teddy bear. Dream had gotten use to the heat in the summer time, George on the other hand hadn't had much experience with the heat.

George could feel all the small kisses Dream was leaving on his neck, now turning around to face the blond man to deliver a light kiss to the blonds lips then happily falling onto the mans chest. He could feel fingers roam his body but simply ignored it. That was until he feel the hand crawl down lower and lower. He let a whine escape his mouth.

The Brit was fully flustered now, though seeing the smirk his partner had on caused him to calm down a little bit. He knew that smirk, it wasn't as evil as it looked, it was a look that would always make George feel a certain way he couldn't quite explain. It made him feel safe? Horny? or maybe both? He didn't know really, he just knew he was safe at that moment.

The hand continued to roam, until it reached Georges crotch, it rested there for a moment before coming back up and going under the brunets chin, pulling him into a gentle kiss, their lips moved in harmony. The kiss was quite soft, not aggressive like their normal kisses were, it was filled with care with a hint of lust behind it. 

They pulled away from each other, both panting slightly. the blond boy slid his fingers in the brunets hair, pulling them so that they both shared the same air and their faces were only inches apart. Their faint breaths were ghosting over the others face, they pulled back into the kiss. This kiss was short lasting though because the blond pulled away before bringing his lips to the shorters neck, leaving light love bites on his older boyfriend. Georges fingers reached Dreams hair, tangling his fingers in the dirty blond colored strands whiles occasionally letting small whines and moans escape his lips. There were eventually tears streaming down his face from both the teasing and the overwhelming feeling of finally being touched again. 

A small sob escaped Georges mouth. Dream pulled away instantly checking if his boyfriend was okay, it had been a while since they've done something like this and Dream wanted to make sure not to push his lovely boyfriend. “Are you okay, we don't have to continue.” The blond says as he wipes the tears off the pale boys face and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a little, letting George calm down. “I'm okay.” the brunet says with a weak smile plastered on his face. “Are you sure?” Dream questioned, not wanting to push his partner, A small nod indicating that he indeed wanted to continue. 

Dream pulled the smaller mans shirt off before pulling his own shirt off. After tossing both their shirts off he felt his boyfriend climb onto his lap, connecting their lips into a heated kiss, this one being messier than the other kisses. This one was filled with only lust. 

George pulled off first this time, seeing how cute his boyfriend looked at the moment, lips pink and parted, heavy blush covering his cheeks, his eyes looking at his boyfriend with pure bliss filling them, and the drunken smile laying on his face.

He felt lips on him again, except this time they were latching to his nipples. George moaned as he felt the blond man gently roll the nub in-between his teeth and his other nipple being pinched. “Dream,” The brunet said between shaky breaths. “Please Dream,” the brunet moaned out, his fingers tangling themselves back into the blond hair, pulling it slightly.

He pulled off both their pants, tracing the outline of a hard on coming from the brunet before pulling his boxers down, just enough to the point where it let his erection spring free, back arching and a moan slipping as the warmish-cold Florida air hit his cock. 

Dream pulled down his own underwear now, pulling his finger to the brunets soft lips, letting him go at his own pace, the brunet slowly took the fingers into his mouth, covering them in his own spit. When the brunet thought it was enough he pulled his head back, a little spit brushing against his lip, he felt something lick it up. “Dream!” He yelled, clearly disgusted. He heard the blond man laugh at the Brits outburst.

He finally brought his fingers to the brunets entrance, sticking one in slowly. Hearing the brunets moans and cries made him want to go faster but he knew better than to rush the boy under him. 

He stuck another finger in, now feeling the brunet slightly bouncing on the fingers currently inside him. “You're doing so good, George.” The blond says, petting the smaller softly. “Just one more sweetheart.” Dream says softly. 

Now adding the 3rd and final finger, he started pumping them in and out of the brunet. The brunet let out a whine, being fully shameless now. “Eager are we now?” The blind teased, not expecting an answer but receiving one; “Yes Dream, please, please hurry Dream.” The blond happily obliged, bringing his cock up to the Brits hole, letting the Brit sink himself down gently. 

soft praises were given as the brunet sank himself down fully, nuzzling Dream's neck and letting moans and whiles slip from his throat as he felt the waves of pleasure and pain pulsing through him. The praises reassured the brown-haired man as he adjusted to the length intruding his guts. 

After he had felt he'd adjusted enough the Brit lifted himself up lowly before sinking back down slowly with a pleasurable groan deep in his chest, he felt the man above him also hiss slightly, clearly enjoying seeing the man under him slowly rock up and down his cock. Georges mind went blank as he continued to jump and down, Feeling Dreams cock snuggle his prostate but never hit it. The feeling of Dreams cock brushing over his prostate gave him a weird sense of euphoria, knowing he'd be overstimulated if it ever truly hit it. 

Soft praise was still coming from the blond, and rewarding groans were given from the brunet. The moment was slow and heated, the feeling of the brunets tight walls sucking his cock back into the brunets tight addictive hole truly did something to the blond. 

the brunets back was still arching as he slowly bounced on the taller mans cock, whiles Dreams hands were resting on the Brits hips, slightly moving while George bounced up and down on that dick, his tight walls rubbing against the veiny cock of his lover, he and Dreams happy trails sticky with pre-cum, and the choked out moans of the brunet, the very light hickey on Dreams shoulder caused from George biting down on it, the moment was all to perfect. 

The bouncing continued as the brown haired boy got close, “Dream please,” He choked, “Please Dream your cock is so perfect.” He moaned out, flinching slightly from the pleasure coming from the blond wrapping his cold hands on the brunets length, instantly bucking his hips to thrust into the hand, getting off by himself as the blond was now lightly thrusting into the blond, his teeth biting on the brunets neck, in a visible spot which would be hard to hide. 

George was still bucking his hips, whining when the hand was taken off his cock but gasping again when he felt a finger ghosting his hole again, softly sliding between the cock already inside him. The brunet screamed and started bouncing aggressively now, jumping up to the point where only the tip was in until he fell back and felt Dreams cock slid back to him again. That was the ending of it. George cumming and covering his stomach and getting some on his chest, being to caught up in his high to notice that the blond was already painting his insides with cum. 

he whined slightly, feeling the dreamer pull out, not liking the feeling of sudden emptiness. 

“You did so good George,” Dream says, littering George you small kisses that he knew the other melts for, euphoria laced around his small hums. Dream slipped his hoodie on the smaller boy.


End file.
